theloadingcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Lidic
Lidic is a minor NPC and a Patreon character of CombatMagi. He is most well known for being one of the Team Vision tech officers and traitor to Team Vision. History Lidic was born in Republic City of the Nightmare Timeline to his Father a refugee of the Wild Calamity event of Wild Colony and his Mother a refugee of Harbor Flood event of Aristocrat Harbor. Some time later before the Nightmare Timeline fell completely in ruin he went on a Pokémon journey with some friends which ended when everything finally fell apart. Some time later he was rescued or recruited into Team Vision but joined the tech division instead of the Trainer Corps. Either due to low man power or his ability to work with Birb's alien ship the Patreon's technology effectively, Lidic became one of two high ranking tech officers in Team Vision. He and Syy were trusted enough that they was given the Time Gear and after Sera's disappeared they used it to modify a simulator so it could be used to train a Cosmog into a Pokémon that could rescue Sera. Appearance Lidic is a young man of slim build with somewhat messy brown hair. He has green eyes with a pair of "glasses" pushed up on his head. He usually wears a form fitting black top with rolled up sleeves which had a red Team Vision "V" on the left side of his chest before the Infinity War Arc. The rest of his wardrobe consists black pants held by a yellow belt buckle with white and red shoes. On his arm he wears a different version of the tablets used by Team Vision and as a necklace he wears what appears to be a Mega Stone. He also appears to have scratches or possibly scars scattered across his arms. Personality Lidic always seems to be in a bad mood with a very frequent scowl on his face and possibly a little arrogant arguing with Syy on how to fix the modified simulator and allowed Professor Puce to try a hand at fixing the machine with a brick, rightfully expecting him to fail, and not taking Puce's success in stride. However in trying to help Scarlet escape from Team Vision he shows he can be very kind and well intentioned who, given his actions does not seem to believe the end justifies the means. Notable Pokémon Espi- Lidic's only known Pokémon. Notably Espi was never seen before Lidic was accused of being a traitor and had to "fight" Syy to the death. Her in and out of battle capabilities are unknown and can only be speculated at. Espi is probably the Espeon that Watashi has shown to be BURST with when they met up with her in the swamp. Equipment Advanced Team Vision Tablet- Lidic uses a version of the Team Vision tablet that is possibly custom due to the fact no one else has one like his. Assumedly it can do the same thing the normal tablets do such as pull information from their database and make Snag Balls. However it seems to be able to scan and project information from the circular node to the right of the screen. They also seem to be able to hook up to his "glasses". Tech Glasses- Lidic wears a pair of "glasses" that honestly are probably just two Team Vision Scouters Lidic fused together. They seem to work well however it is unknown how much they differ from the traditional Team Vision scouter. Mega Necklace- Lidic wears a green necklace with the Mega symbol within it. It is unknown why he has this as his only Pokémon cannot Mega Evolve. It is possible that he did at one point however and since then lost it. Relationships Team Fresh Floof Scarlet- The first real interaction Lidic and Scarlet had is when the simulator acting as Scarlet's cell mysteriously malfunctioned leading to Lidic needing to repair it during which he through code revealed that he had contacted the rest of Fresh Floof to organize an extraction. At the same time he programed a meditation room that allowed her to enter the Dream World. Due to Lidic working to help free Scarlet she stood up for him when Lavi was about to attack him and even cheerfully said Hi when they ran into him again in Aristocrat Harbor despite who he was with. Luna, Lavi, and Jade- Lidic has had little interaction with the rest of Fresh Floof aside from contacting them to coordinate a rescue mission for Scarlet that Jade didn't fully trust due to his association with Team Vision. Team Vision Akamotto- Not much is shown of Akamotto and Lidic interacting except at the end of Infinity War were Akamotto asked for star charts and Lidic seemed to have no issue giving them to him. Akamotto might have been the one to give Lidic and Syy the Time Gear. Layla- There has been no seen interaction between Layla and Lidic however she was aware of his issue involving his parents. It is unknown if he told her or she read it on some sort of file on him. Lidic is currently acting as her pseudo prison guard while she is jailed. Layla might have been the one to give Lidic and Syy the Time Gear. Watashi- Watashi and Lidic's relationship seems a bit bizarre as the two of them seem to get along despite Watashi being Watashi. They are not seen talking that much on screen but they get along well enough that Lidic was able to convince Watashi to help in freeing Scarlet and attempting to get Scarlet to her friends even if that means going up against Akamotto. Watashi has told Scarlet "Then there is that Lidic guy he's the only one that talks to me." Lidic has possibly allowed her to borrow Espi to BURST with and also accompanied her as moral support when Watashi went to visit the Dream timeline versions of her Grandparents. Syy- The other Team Vision Tech Officer that Lidic works beside. The two seem to argue how to fix issues they are both assigned to like the modified simulator however it never seem to turn full hostile. However right before Infinity War became Syy revealed to Mumkette and the rest of Team Vision's Executives that Lidic was a traitor who had been in contact with Fresh Floof and even had evidence. Lidic was willing to defend himself against Syy in the Trail by Pokémon battle Mumkette declared however it never happened as Syy had no Pokémon and was killed shortly after. Mumkette- Lidic feigned loyalty towards Mumkette when she became the "Leader" of Team Vision hoping to buy time for Team Fresh Floof to rescue Scarlet. However when Syy revealed Lidic to be a traitor to Team Vision it was only because of Mumkette's indifference and fickleness that Lidic was able to get away with his life. Team Vision's Finest Venti Steamroller- Being the leader of Team Vision Finest Venti is the one that interacts with Lidic the most. Usually Lidic yelling at Venti for overloading the simulator with the first simulation. Or Vent yelling Lidic about the "realism" of the simulation being a bit much after a polluted lake caught on fire Venti declared, after being told that it was correct in the system, that "We have the right to change that, we can fudge some things". Overall they seem to get along decently enough. Venti did brush past the revelation about Lidic's parents but that was undoubtedly because of the more important issues at hand. Professor Puce- Lidic and Puce have limited interaction but the most noticeable one is the when the modified simulator was not working and Puce managed to get it working by banging on it with a brick, causing Lidic to yell "no" continually in disbelief. Trivia Lidic is a Patron character that was in the right place at the right time and has an larger then usual role in the story compared to the standard Patreon character due to that. Lidic like many Patreon characters has a full backstory that Stuart has been given however what exactly is being used is only known to Stuart. Lidic was supposed to die at the start of Infinity War when Syy revealed he was a traitor however between Mumkey Jones not wanting to kill a patreon character and wanting to kill Syy for a meme on his channel Lidic was somehow spared, for now. Syy and Lidic were the ones to figure out how to get the Patreon's teleporting technology that when a member of Team Vision called for an "Escape Rope" the Pokémon assigned to that member get called back with them. This was spurred on by Layla's Deino was left behind at the fossil dig site by accident. Stuart has referred to Lidic on a few occasions as his "Mystical MacGyver" a way to hodge podge what needs to be done to get the desired results as shown with the Time Gear in the Simulator. Depending on who gave him and Syy the Time Gear and who knew of it. Lidic might be the only living person that currently knows where it is. At the very least that knows what it is.(Eyes Professor Puce) Lidic will not be born in the Dream Timeline due to Fresh Floof stopping the flooding of Aristocrat Harbor by successfully saving Manaphy's eggs. Even if his parents did end up together somehow it is unlikely "Lidic" will be born as that time has passed. He and other members of Team Vision members are aware of this. Staurt has stated on the Discord that if Scarlet had made her perception check right before her cell went offline in Episode 406 she would have heard something outside her cell. Had she gone and looked she would have seen Espi slink back into the shadows as her cell went offline. Connecting the Discombobulator to the Refractor would have undoubtedly caused the simulator to break even more than it already was. In fact a lot of important machines malfunction right before important missions to "fulfill the Vision" that takes Lidic a while to fix. Espi is rarely seen before the malfunctions happen. Lidic possibly has scars scattered about his arms and despite having a very form fitting shirt, in his portrait on his left side it looks loose possibly hiding larger injuries. Espi is not Lidic's starter she is the child of two Eeveelutions owned by his former teammates and is the only remnant of his teammates and his Pokémon journey. In one of the Patreon Lore Packets there was a Team Vision Pamphlets for new arrivals written by Lidic and reveals the chain of command of Team Vision and his Red V means he is the rank right below Layla and Akamotto in the chain of command. In a world building stream when spinning the punishment wheel he had to reveal a pairing in Utopus. He said "While not canon I find WatashiXLidic cute" due to the patron being the donator. Quotes "No you have to connect the Discombobulator to the Refractor." (Arguing with Syy on how to fix the simulator.) "Ah percussive maintenance. The BEST kind on delicate scientific equipment." (On Puce about to use a brick on the simulator.) "No that's right, that was in the program I swear." (On why the Lake is on fire during the second simulation.) "My favorite colors in this particular order are set to the rainbow." (Giving Scarlet the cipher for the coded magazine.) "I got no idea I have served you faithfully... for about 4 days Mumkey, that's about how long about as long as you've been in charge... My Lady" (Lidic protesting the accusation of being a traitor) "No time, time to go, time to go, time to go. I'm being chased by Akamotto and Layla and Mumkey know I'm a traitor and we're probably all going to die. C'mon let's get going. (Running into the room after somehow surviving being revealed being a traitor to Team Vision.)